Thoughts in Time
by DarkHououmon
Summary: A lioness named Maisha reflects on the time of when the Outlanders and Pridelanders almost killed each other. Story includes Brother My Brother.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King, but I do own Maisha. 

Author's note: This is only the......3rd Lion King fic I made, and the first one to post here. I hadn't written on in years, so bear with me, please? I had this thought in mind, and decided to write it. Probably not a good story, but hey, I tried. It's mostly just what I thought of the fight, told through the eyes of Maisha, my lioness. I might draw a picture of her sometime, but I'm not sure when. :\ 

Oh, by the way, maisha means life in swahili. ^^; 

Lyrics are from the Pokemon First Movie song called "Brother My Brother".   


THOUGHTS IN TIME   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  


I sat down on Pride Rock. I watched the life begin to sprout from it. Kiara and Kovu, they had grown so much. But sadly, it wasn't always like this. I still hated Simba for it, too. But I never showed my hatred. It would only cause another history repeat. That was the least of our worries, though. We did have some trouble keeping the Outlanders and the Pridelanders in check. As I laid down on my side in the cave, watching the ceiling of the room, my mind wandered off. Off into the past. I did not want to remember it. It wasn't pleasant. It wouldn't have happened, too, if Simba hadn't banished the Outlanders. If he didn't, he could've kept them in line more easily, and keep an eye on them. His fear was too much for him though. I scoffed. I closed my eyes, and began to remember that day that everything changed.....and the thoughts came through me. 

Fools. Hopeless. Pointless. All these thoughts running through my mind as I watched the battle from a safe distance. The rain poured down on my light-colored fur, dripping down my muzzle. The storms, I see, were brewing up. It was a sign from the higher beings. They changed the weather to match the battle below. It was pointless, I think. Sure it was our duty to defend the Pride Lands, but I thought that it went too far. I watched Kiara's reaction to when Kovu was exiled. How brutal it was, and how heart-wrenching it was to see her suffer....to see her run off into nothingness. I could hear her sobbing, I could hear her scratching the wall, and escape. She was going to find Kovu, I know. I did not stop her. What was the point? Pride Lands, they didn't truly belong to anyone, could Simba see that? No...He wasn't raised properly enough to know what was right and what was wrong. I'm surprised that the other lionesses couldn't see that. But I could...I could see it all clearly. 

**_Brother my brother_**   
**_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_**   
**_We've got to end this war_**   
**_We should love one another_**   
**_Oh can't we just pretend_**   
**_This war never began?_**   
**_We can try, brother my brother_****__**

**_We face each other from different sides_**   
**_The anger burns, can't remember why_**   
**_It's kind of crazy to cause such pain_**   
**_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_**

I continued to watch the battle. One of the Outlanders kicked a Pridelander on the side. I winced as the lioness collapsed onto her side, moaning in pain. The other lioness, victorious, raised up her paw, and extended those sharp black claws to finish the job. But another Pridelander roared, and slammed into the Outlander. The grayish-furred lioness was knocked into the ground, and found herself pinned by the lighter lioness. I shook my head. I know that the pride would be disappointed if I didn't help. But I didn't want to be part of this worthless war. I raised up my paw, and placed it on my other front leg. There was a scar there. It was so faint no one could see it. And I was scared to tell the others. What would they think? The scar I got was recieved from the hyena fight. Those days were like torture for me. The fire, the lightning, the drought, the starvation, all of it unbearable, and that's when Simba's attitude took a turn for the worse. 

**_We watch our world fall apart_**   
**_Tell me, what good is winning?_**   
**_When we loose our heart?_**

I stare up at the sky. The dark clouds seem to mirror just how I was feeling. Dark and betrayed. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt. I also couldn't stand the thought of Simba turning on lionesses that were once his own...and all because they were loyal to Scar. I growled. Scar wasn't truly a bad guy. Sure he was ruthless, and seemed cruel, but anyone with eyes could tell that he was just paranoid, too scared to leave the Pridelands because it was the only home he knew. I saw Kovu when he returned to tell Simba what happened, he had a scar on his face. Simba saw it, and seemed to show even more hatred towards him. What's a simple scar got to do with it? I didn't know how Kovu got it, but it sure seemed fresh. He must've just recieved it. I sighed, and looked back towards the ground. My feet were getting muddy, soaking into the earth's surface. 

My head turned in one direction, and I watched Vitani climb up a rock. I looked in another, and saw Nala walking towards her, her teeth bared. Vitani smiled evilly, and Nala braced herself for an attack, her body arching. I turned away. I already knew what was going to happen. I snarled in anger when I heard the pink pointed-nosed lioness pounce on the queen, digging her claws into her shoulder. I could smell blood from where I was. It was faint. I could feel sick. Couldn't they see what all this fighting was doing to us? We are falling apart. Whatever happened to the good old days? Why can't we just start over from the beginning? Would it hurt to forget the past? To forgive it? I looked at Nala again. She didn't see me. No lioness did. They were too busy fighting each other. Our world was coming apart right before my very eyes. What was the point of winning now? What would we accomplish? Nothing. Nothing obtained through violence like this is worth it.**__**

**_Brother my brother_**   
**_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_**   
**_Isn't life worth so much more?_**   
**_We should love one another_**   
**_Oh can't we just pretend_**   
**_This war never began?_****__**

**_Tell me why, brother my brother_**   
**_We can try, brother my brother_**

I shivered. Some of the rain was now dripping and soaking into my skin. I shake myself, hearing the splatter of water hitting the mud below. A lightning bolt flashed, but didn't stop the fighting. Lioness against lioness, brutal slashes, and horrific roars, it was enough to make me cry. Simba was no better, knocking down any Outlander he could see, regardless if they could see them. 3 Outlanders were running towards Timon and Pumba. I couldn't hear over the thunder and roars, but I could tell that what they said wasn't exactly friendly. The lionesses that almost attacked them screamed and ran off. I don't think I really want to know what they said to them. I thought they would be better. I guess not. My tail waved back and forth, and my ears folded back. I made an uncertain face as Zira came into view, knocking away Nala. She couldn't be reasoned with. I know I would try to, but I would only get hit. The scarred lioness looked towards Simba. I couldn't bare to watch. 

The earth seemed to disappear before our eyes. It didn't really, but it seemed like it to me. The anger blinded them from the truth. They were unwilling to accept that they are the same through and through. I smiled grimly. Simba was knocked down. Zira backslapped him when he wasn't looking. I closed my blue eyes. This was to be our fate, to be defeated by one of our own. I still consider Zira as part of our pride, despite what she almost did to us. I understood why Kiara loved Kovu. What wasn't there to love? I kinda loved him, too. But I stepped away, letting the teenagers have their little happiness. It was what Kiara would have wanted, and besides I was too old for a mate. My sand-colored fur swayed in the winds. They were getting intense. I looked up. The rain was starting to let up a little. But it wasn't much. I could still feel the water dripping from my muzzle, drenched. A raindrop hit my eye, and rolled down, making it looked like I shed a tear. I probably did, with the horrible sight in front of me. 

**_Let's take a moment and look deep inside_**   
**_And say we're willing to give love a try!_**   
**_We're not as different as we seem to be_**   
**_There's so much more to me than what you see_****__**

**_Don't have to be this way!_**   
**_Think about the consequences_**   
**_Then turn around and walk away!_**

As a lion, I was always told to respect the circle of life. Simba said that we were one. Yeah right...he surely doesn't act like it. He never let Kovu explain what happened. He never even mentioned Kovu attacking him. He only assumed the worse. Some king he was....Sometimes I think that Zira was right about him. I couldn't let the others know that I'm starting to have doubts about Simba being king, though. I might get exiled, and there was enough hatred going around as there is. The circle of life means that we all share the same planet. Could they not see it? Could they not see that this fighting will only bring about more fighting, and death even? Storms were often the sign of a terrible mistake. Could it be that the storm was signifying for them to stop fighting? 

**_Brother my brother_**   
**_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_**   
**_Isn't life worth so much more?_**   
**_We should love one another_**   
**_Oh can't we just pretend_**   
**_This war never began?_****__**

**_Tell me why!_**   
**_Brother my brother...._**   
**_Yeah, oh yeah_**   
**_Tell me why!_**

Simba had pulled himself off the ground. The big lion bared his white teeth towards the smaller lioness. She wasn't smaller by that much, anyway. I wanted to stop them, but how could I? And how would I do it? The two circled each other, and Zira still had that evil smirk on her face. She and Simba knew what was to happen, and they both had been waiting for this moment for a long time. I gulped. My claws extended and dug into the ground. My nerves sent cold chills up my spine. If someone didn't do something soon, this could all end in tragedy. Zira and Simba reared up on their hind legs, their claws outstretched for a blow. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't! Fighting, what nonsense! I quickly turned away, too scared to move. If I tried to intervene, I might get hit, or exiled which was worse than even death. I then suddenly heard a lightning flash, and a collection of gasps. I opened up my eyes, and couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

Kiara and Kovu, they were back! I couldn't help but let a smile cover my lioness muzzle. They had stopped the fighting! But the question was for how long? Zira and Simba were too shocked to speak for a few seconds, and the other lionesses weren't any less surprised by this turn of events. An Outlander protecting a Pridelander, and a Pridelander protecting an Outlander, for most that was unheard of. But I smile anyway, proud of their bravery. They didn't stay in that trance for long, unfortunately. Simba glared at his daughter, a look of betrayal on his face. "Stand aside." He said hoarsely. He was taken aback when his daughter told him the fighting must stop. I laughed a bit to myself. I didn't know if Simba understood what she meant. I didn't expect him to, either. He was never trained properly. 

**_Brother my brother_**   
**_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_**   
**_Hasn't life meant so much more?_**   
**_We should love one another_**   
**_Oh can't we just pretend_**   
**_This war never began?_****__**

**_Oh, what are we fighting for?_**   
**_Oh, there's so much more_**   
**_Brother my brother......_**

"Get out of the way!" I could hear Zira's voice growl at her son, Kovu, who refused to move an inch. The black-maned lion stood his ground, his green eyes gleaming towards his mother with determination. "You're not going to hurt Kiara or Simba, not while I'm here!" Zira scoffed, but was more surprised than angry. But I was starting to worry. Simba wasn't taking this situation very well. He really wanted to kill the Outlanders, which was just wrong, no matter what they did. "A wise king once told me we are one." I blinked in surprise. That's just what Simba said before. Hadn't he remembered? Simba remained unfazed. Kiara stepped forward. "I didn't understand him then, but now I do." The other lionesses watched curiously. Simba stepped back, not sure what his daughter was saying or thinking. I knew what she meant, though. I faintly hoped that Simba would, too. 

"But...they...." He began, protesting against his own daughter's words, but she interrupted him. "Them? Us! Look at them. They are us. What differences do you see?" She asked kindly, using her head to point towards the Pridelanders, and then the Outlanders. The Pridelanders looked at Simba, and then they both looked towards the ones that they had been fighting previously. Suddenly some understanding seeped through. Vitani's ferocious look softened. I knew in my heart that she had realized just what I believed. This fighting was useless. They were fools to even participate! Simba looked at his daughter with some uncertainty, but he looked up at the sky, and lights beamed down towards him. He believed his daughter was telling the truth, and nuzzled her gently. I smiled, and hoped that this would be the end of it. It wasn't.....not from a long shot. 

Zira was commanding the others to attack. Looks like most of the Outlanders weren't fazed by what Kiara had said. It almost was too much for me to bear, until I heard Vitani say, "No. Kiara's right. Enough." The lioness walked over to stand by her stepbrother, and never budged. She looked at her mother with a look that said 'Understand.' I walked towards the pride. It was safe now, hopefully. Zira growled when the other Outlanders took Vitani's side, changing their positions. I perked up my ears. Something wasn't right. Could it be the raging river, or could it be something more? Simba tried to coax Zira into understanding, but it wasn't working. She attacked him, Kiara attacked her. I looked on, and watched in horror as the two fell over the edge. 

But that's all in the past now. All the fighting, everything. Kiara came running toward me. I bolted up, nearly bonking my heard on the low roof area that I was laying by. "Maisha!" She shouted at me. I stretched out. "What is it, Kiara?" I asked almost bitterly. I didn't mean anything by it, though. And Kiara understood. I'm always grouchy at this time of day, especially when I'm thinking about the terrible things Simba did. Kiara closed her eyes, opened them, and smiled brightly. "I have some wonderful news!" I cocked my head in interest. The dark thoughts slowly faded from my mind. What could this lioness possibly have? News of course, but what kind of wonderful news? "Oh, what it is?" Nervousness was laced in my voice. I almost didn't notice it. The lioness before me nearly broke down in joyful tears. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, and my ears perked up. 

"P-Pregnat?" I whisper softly. Oh, how she had grown. Kiara wasn't a teenager any longer. She was now the same age as her mother was during those awful war times. A single tear of joy trinkled down my face. A new prince or princess will be born! "That's wonderful!" That was all I could manage to say. I don't remember much else that happened. But it didn't matter. I looked into the skies. I could have sworn I saw Mufasa looking down at us, smiling. I look back at Kiara, who smiled at me, and ran off shouting for Simba. Guess she couldn't wait to tell her father that he was to be a grandfather. I smiled. I laid myself back down, and closed my eyes. As the winds blew lightly and my mind began to drift into a dream, I could hear a voice inside me, inside my soul. "We are one." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Very short, eh? Well I'm struggling again. I'm not sure when I'll be able to continue my other stories. All this strain....oh boy....Hopefully I will get around to them, and if not I'll just have to cancel them all. I hope I don't do that....I don't want to go back to..oh nevermind. I can't stay on long. I hope you like this story. I did the best I could considering I was on a time limit. Bye! 


End file.
